


Light in Shadows

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hidden corners of darkened Hogwarts halls, Ginny and Luna are each other's light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/gifts).



Ginny blazed brighter than ever in that year of darkness, a firestarter against the Carrows’ oppressive gloom. Ginny had always known she would be a target - a Weasley, a Gryffindor, a veteran of the Department of Mysteries. She would be a target - she was brave and bold and brash, she was a fighter, she was a leader of the DA. Ginny took that knowledge, and used it. If the Carrows were watching her, someone else was going unseen. If they were hexing her, someone else was being spared. So she spoke out, she wore her red hair as a war banner, she blazed - and when they lifted their wands away, when she was no longer screaming in pain, she grinned up through bloodied teeth from hard stone floors.  
  
The first time Luna kissed her, she tasted Ginny’s blood on her lips. (The first time, and many others).  
  
Luna had always attracted bullies; the Carrows and their Inquisitorial Squad were no exception. They punished her for her father’s editorials, sometimes; but more often for her quiet questioning of the lies they were supposed to swallow whole, for the way she simply ignored their rules when she chose… for her refusal to bend her head, avert her eyes, stop looking for wonder even in these darkened halls. They punished her - and felt their punishments hollow when she would look not at but through them, as if they were a minor inconvenience she’d already forgotten.  
  
Only Ginny, running her fingers along the curse scars on Luna’s moon-pale skin, knew how much effort it cost Luna some days to keep faith.  
  
They made each other no promises in their stolen moments together, whispered none between their kisses. What could they say that wouldn’t be a lie?  
  
‘Who knows if we’ll even make it through the year alive?’ Ginny would ask, thinking of their Muggleborn classmates in hiding; of Ron, Harry, and Hermione on the run; of the killings that could not be hushed up.  
  
‘Flitterflames only live for a day,’ Luna would whisper back. ‘That doesn’t make them less beautiful.’


End file.
